


Loss

by Mareel



Series: Accepting/Loss [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reed suffers a serious injury, Archer struggles with his grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Future medical science seems to be up to the task of mending most of the injuries suffered by the _Enterprise_ crew. But what happens on the day when the damage is permanent? Thoughts from Archer's POV.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 06/26/2003_  
> 

He says he's accepting it:  
the new life he's been dealt...we've been dealt, the loss of his independence,  
the need to rely on someone else to get through the day, through the night.

Maybe he is, to some degree.  
It's hard for him, though.  
I can see through his determination,  
his veneer of normalcy,  
that things are as they were...  
to what they should be.

Maybe it's me who's having trouble accepting. I'm a pace behind him, as ever,  
in grieving the loss and moving on.  
Illusions of his invincibility cling stubbornly, teasing.

But love endures.  
Love and need.

* * *

~the end~


End file.
